The Same Place
by Me-la Kenzu Chan
Summary: Updated! Haku goes to heaven and Zabuza goes...where? Perhaps if they did go to the same place. The afterlife is far different from actually living get ready for some odd humor.
1. Heaven

A kawaii picture inspired this fic....this'll have to be my funniest fics. Love will be discussed here, take it any way ya want I'm going to use the after life world of Yu Yu Hakusho to lighten the mood, so maybe this is a tad bit of a crossover.

Chibi Haku: ...will I get to meet Yukina?

Chibi Me-la: ....ooooh....that'll be a cute couple!

Chibi Haku: ((blushes)) Ano...isn't this fanfic centered around me and Zabuza-san?

Chibi Me-la: Yeah, but I can use that in another fic one day!

Chibi Hiei: ((glares at Haku)) don't get any ideas!

Chibi Haku: ((gets big chibi innocent eyes)) What? This is the first time Me-la let me meet other anime characters she liked...I just wanna meet people! ((gets in an adorable Hinata-like pose)) I won't do anything to your sister!

Chibi Hiei: ((takes out sword)) I'll make sure!

Chibi Me-la: ((takes out Giant Stick of Doom)) Hiei, I like you, but if you lay ONE finger on MY Haku, I'll beat you, take your darkness dragon, make it eat you, make it spit you out, eat you myself, spit you out, and then let a Yoko Kurama in heat jump on you!!

Chibi Hiei: ((blink blink)) ......

Chibi Me-la: I thought so!

Summary: Haku and Zabuza died. Haku and Zabuza actually went to the same place. Will everything stay the same? Oh no. Things will be very different......Get ready for some odd humor!!!!!! (Warning: OOC-ness. Very Hyper Haku)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

CHAPTER 1

Heaven.

Haku sighed. That's where he was. Heaven. The most beautiful place ever. Heaven. The paradise of dreams. Heaven. The resting place of the pure. Heaven.

'But Zabuza-san isn't here.' Haku thought sadly.

It wasn't too surprising. But it really sucked! As soon as Haku sacrificed himself, he looked down from Heaven to see how his precious Zabuza-san would live his life......only to find out just about as soon as he died, Zabuza followed him in death. Oh yeah, Haku died in vain. Life sucked and then you die.....die for nothing!!

'It's been earth hours after since Zabuza-san passed...oi, he's probably burning in Hell.' Haku sighed.

Haku couldn't just sit here like this! So what if Zabuza is dead! That doesn't mean everything's over, right? He dedicated his life to him and he wasn't going to let him down as long as he had breath in him....wait a minute....dedicated his life?....he already lost that! Argh!

"Argh!" Haku stomped his foot. "Letting the authoress think for me isn't getting me anywhere! I gotta do something myself!" Haku flew up, testing his new little angel wings, and floated over to some big ol' red doors. Knocking lightly on them, he waited for a response.

"Ogre! Get the door!" Haku heard someone yell from inside.

"Yes Koenma sir!" A gruff voice said as the large doors opened in front of Haku.

"May I come in?" Haku asked in his most polite voice.

"Let him in Ogre...oh, it's you!" Koenma smiled. "What can I do for you? You shouldn't be having any problems in Heaven! I have a lot of work to do, so make it quick."

"Yes sir..." Haku nodded respectfully. "I'm just here to ask about a Zabuza Momochi..."

"?" Koenma yanked out a recent file. "I don't see what a nice boy like you would want with-" He stopped on few a few pages in Zabuza's file. "....ooooh, I see." Koenma put it down. "Now what would you want to know about him?"

"Well....I'm just wondering, has he been sent anywhere yet, and if he has, can you tell me where Koenma-sama?" Haku asked.

"That beast? He hasn't come in yet, but when he does, he's going straight to Hell!" Koenma slammed his toddler hand on the desk, hurting himself and making tears come into his eyes. "Ow ow ow!"

"...." Haku's face paled. "Really?"

"Well yeah! That jerk! He totally manipulated you, why would you care?"

"....." Haku simply smiled, "I was happy... to be his tool."

'...He's still freakin' brainwashed by that freak!' Koenma thought shaking his head.

"But really, sir...does he have to go to Hell? What did he really do to earn that? If it was killing...I did more of that than he did...even when he killed all those students during their final exam...please..."  
Haku now had tears in his eyes, "Must he really burn? Because if he really has to go there...." The tears were now falling down his face. "I'd like to go there too...."

"But you BELONG in heaven! It makes no sense to send you there!" Koenma yelled.

"Yes...but, I'd rather be by his side...." Haku said seriously.

"...." Koenma hung his head down. 'Why must people like him be so difficult?!' "...I'll see what I can do....just go now!" He frowned.

"...Thank you sir." Haku bowed respectfully and left.

(About an Earth day later ((Hey! The afterlife has no time!)))

Haku had gotten a long good look at heaven once more, exploring the ravishingly gorgeous land, flying over the lash green hills and valleys. He even found a nice lake, and even better, a place where it snowed.

'It's so beautiful.' He thought peacefully. 'But it means nothing without him....maybe...' His face brightened up, 'Maybe I'll be leaving soon!' He giggled now, 'I'll probably be the happiest person they dragged to Hell!'

Later on, he landed back on grassy plains, pulled his knees up to his chest, and waited patiently for whatever would happen next.

(5 Earth hours later)

"zzzzzzzz." Haku was practically drooling in his lap. He had fallen deeply asleep a long while ago. No matter how eager the boy was to see his master again, not even he could fight the boredom. A light tap on his shoulder woke the beautiful boy up with a start.

"Ai?" Haku looked around quickly, only for his eyes to rest on a cute girl in a pink kimono with light blue hair.

"Hello! Nice to see you awake!"

"Oh...Is it time?" Haku almost stood up.

"Oh no no, just wait a bit; I just figured you might want to be awake for this little shock!" The girl sported a cat-like grin.

Zabuza walked into the distance.

CHAPTER 1 END

Okaaay, so this chapter was more serious than I expected it to be....don't worry about it, if I get some nice reviews, I'll add the next hyper chapter soon!

Chibi Hiei: ((Frowning))

Chibi Me-la: Oh just stop that! You're just jealous because Haku is my new obsession!

Chibi Haku: ((big happy smile))

Chibi Hiei: ((mumbling under his breath)) --


	2. Hell

Second Chapter! Here's where my sweet lil' Haku may become hyper!

Chibi Haku: YOU BROUGHT BACK ZABUZA-SAN!! ((Hugs Me-la)) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I DIDN'T WANNA GO T'HELL!

Chibi Me-la: It's nothing, I can't stand to see you upset anyways.

Chibi Hiei: ((Alone and jealous in a corner))

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Hey kid." Zabuza scoffed.

"Zabuza-san?!" Haku gasped, taking in his master's new appearance. Zabuza now had tiny wings and a halo over his head, matching Haku's set, only not quite as large as the innocent boy's.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Botan skipped off.

"Zabuza-san?" Haku stared at him, trying to check if he was only seeing some cruel illusion.

"Wha?" Zabuza frowned, looking extremely irritable and feeling VERY out of place.

"You made it to heaven?!" Haku asked stupidly.

"No. I floated up from Hell and broke in." Zabuza rolled his eyes.

"YOU made it to HEAVEN?!" Haku asked again, as if he didn't hear him clearly.

"Yeah, so-"

"-YOU made it to HEAVEN?!?!?!?" Haku screamed.

".........yea-"

"OMIGOD!! YOU MADE IT TO HEAVEN!!!!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Haku...you're scaring me." Zabuza stepped back as Haku jumped up.

"ZABUZA-SAN MADE IT TO HEAVEN?!!?!?! OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!!!! YOU MADE IT TO HEAVEN!!!!?!??!?!?"

"....." Zabuza looked as though he was gonna pee his pants.

"HALALUJAH! MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN FREAKIN' ANSWERED!!! ZABUZA FREAKIN' MADE IT TO FREAKIN HEAVEN! OH MY FREAKIN GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Haku...you're making a scene..."

Botan had already turned back around and was now really quiet. Several other residents of heaven turned around and stared at the odd couple. Haku has flying around hyper, screaming his head off happily while Zabuza just seemed to have frozen in place.

"Who the heck is that weirdo?" Krillin (A/N: Dragon Ball Z) asked some other random person. All of a sudden, Goku grabbed Haku's hands jumping around happy with him. Happiness is contagious.

"THE FREAKIN' DEVIL MADE IT TO FREAKIN HEAVEN! HALLALUJAH THANK YA JESUS!!" Haku screamed with tears streaming down his face.

"Weeeeee!" Goku squealed as Haku slung him about. For a quick second, Zabuza felt as if he went to Hell.

"HAKU! STOP IT NOW!" Zabuza yelled frighteningly.

Botan had tipped off to get Koenma.

"They're still out there?!" Koenma asked/yelled. He had to see this scene himself. Soon, Soujiro (A/N: Rurouni Kenshin), Amelia (A/N: Slayers), and Fat Buu joined the child in his joyful lil dance.

Now, Zabuza had peed his pants. "HAKU! STOP IT OR I'LL FREAKIN JUMP! I'LL JUMP DOWN TO HELL! I'LL FREAKIN JUMP DAMMIT!!!!"

Too bad Haku didn't hear Zabuza. He was too happy! A devil had made it to heaven, and not just any devil; an ugly (A/N: Don't get mad! Zabuza ain't pretty!) one like Zabuza. Life...Opps...I mean death was just too good! Piccolo had already jumped to Hell...oh well,...this was just too much freakin sugar for our beany friend!

The merriment soon ended. A large blue blast of energy smacked right into the freakishly happy bunch.

"Can't a an old woman get some rest!!!!!!" An old woman with faded pink hair yelled....they would never see that woman again...

"Oooh! You're strong! Let's spar! Kaamaaahaaamaaahaaaa!!!!" Goku blasted her.

"Buu wanna play too!" Fat Buu also blasted her. The two evilly strong warriors chased after the poor old falling woman.

"............" Zabuza was soo quiet.

"Owwies.." Haku sat up, having no idea where all that energy came from...then, he saw Zabuza again. "Zabuza-san!" He jumped up smiling very largely while Zabuza looked down at him doubtfully.

"I'm so happy you're here! I can't believe-"

"SHUT THE-" Haku put a finger to Zabuza's mouth quickly.

"No sir, you can't say that here! "

"Wanna go to Hell!!" Zabuza whined pitifully.

* * *

Chibi Haku: ....

Chibi Hiei: I got a toothache reading that...

Please review me...I know that was kinda absurd... but at least I didn't listen to my brother and put in Yoshis... ((shudders))


End file.
